Into The Wild
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: She had never done anything like this before, out in the open where anyone could come by. Strong M.


**A/N:** For all the Corah shippers :P

Into the Wild

Cora heard O'Brien let out a startled sound as she dragged her by the wrist and shoved her against a tree trunk quiet suddenly and proceeded to kiss her feverishly. Cora had no idea really where this wildness had come from but it sparked flames all over her and she just _wanted_ her. They had been walking for a while, going deeper into the woodlands and all the time she had had a hard time looking where she was going, distracted by the way the sunlight lit up Sarah's features. So it really wasn't her fault when she decided to act on impulse. She had never done anything like this before, out in the open where anyone could come by… She groaned into Sarah's mouth as she lifted hands cup her breasts over her clothes.

No one had said anything when she took herself out with her maid, the household – both up and down – were now more than used to seeing the countess with her lady's maid constantly by her. They had been cooped up in the house for too long, the weather had been awfully rainy and cold dragging everyone's spirits down (though Cora did have to admit that lying in bed with her listening to the rain was something she did enjoy immensely). Finally, with the sun breaking through the grey English clouds, Cora had decided on a small walk into the nearby woodlands. That she was gripped with mad desire to kiss Sarah like she was doing so now was part of the thrill that she _could_. The hours between five and seven, the hours of lovers, were now specifically assigned to the two of them.

When Cora had pushed her against the tree, Sarah had been surprised but that soon changed into desperate want. They had not been able to be together properly for a couple of nights – partly due to the fact that Rosamund had been in residence and Robert went to her room to sleep if nothing else. But now they were able to be together again and as Cora fiddled with the buttons to Sarah's dress, Sarah took the opportunity to turn them so Cora was now lodged between the tree and her body.

She kissed her way down her neck as her nimble fingers popped open the buttons of Cora's tea dress so that she kiss across the top of her chest. She traced her tongue over the top curves of Cora's breasts which were strained against their confinements and against her mouth she could feel her heart racing. She scraped her teeth lightly over the delicate skin and resisted the urge to bite harder, to mark her._ Later_, she thought with an inward grin. She wanted nothing more than to strip her bare but she had some sense that it was not the most sensible thing to do, so instead she reached down and grasped the hem of Cora's skirt, hauling the material up around her hips.

Cora panted her name as she brought one leg up around Sarah's hips and bent her head so that she could kiss her again. She felt Sarah's fingers stroke over her inner thigh before slipping under her silk underwear and…Oh! Sarah smiled against her neck as she felt Cora more than ready for her, so hot and wet against her fingers and she whimpered with need as Sarah deliberately kept her touch light and teasing.

"Sarah…_please_," she arched her hips up in hope but Sarah snickered and looked at her with one eyebrow slightly arched.

"Yes milady?" she inquired innocently and Cora couldn't help but smile at the gleam in her maid's eyes.

"You shouldn't tease," Cora told her pressing kisses across Sarah's jaw and then a quick one on her lips. "It is not kind."

"No?" Sarah grinned and then pressed down harder causing Cora to jolt in her arms. "Well, we can't 'ave that."

Cora whimpered then groaned as Sarah pressed her fingers against her harder and then slipped one into her soon joined by another. Now wasn't the time for prolonged foreplay and with a couple of expert thrusts and her thumb pressing down on her clit, Cora came with a muffled shout against Sarah's shoulder. Sarah nudged her head with her own, bringing her head up till she could kiss her lightly. Cora hummed contentedly, smiling and stroked the back of her neck as Sarah rearranged Cora's clothes so she looked somewhat presentable. They jumped when they heard a snap and crack of twigs, fearing that someone was going to stumble upon them. But when no one appeared they guessed it was a squirrel or bird, laughing lightly with relief.

"Well, that was… spontaneous," Sarah shot her a sly look and Cora blushed.

"I am not entirely sure what came over me."

"I 'ave a pretty good idea," Sarah commented offhandedly patting her hair, tucking strands back up and Cora giggled behind her hand.

"I wish to reciprocate all that you have done but I would rather have you on my bed," Cora murmured linking her arm through Sarah's. Cora knew of Sarah's certain attachment for her bed, having expressed a desire to stay there forever as it was a hundred times more comfortable than the one she had in the servants quarters. And Cora certainly liked having her there – there was no doubt about that. Sarah gave her a look that was something of a mix between amusement and desire, and allowed Cora lead her by the arm through the woodland till they reached the edge. There Cora reluctantly let her go, striding forward so that there was some distance between them – in case anyone should see them – they would at least look respectable. Nearing the house they glanced at one another as they both knew how to play this out by now. She would go to her room wanting rest and Sarah would duly follow carrying a tray with tea and scones.

Sarah descended the stairs down to the kitchen after shrugging off her overcoat and changed her shoes. Mrs Patmore glanced up as she entered, enquiring if her ladyship wanted her afternoon tea to which Sarah nodded and went to wait at the servants table. Thomas strolled in and he took her in with a smirk, before he eased himself into the seat opposite her at the table and she kept her expression as neutral as possible. She knew that Thomas had his suspicions about her and the countess but he had never spoken about it, just a few looks and smirks were the only indications that he suspected that there was more than just a professional relationship between them.

She inwardly groaned when Mrs Hughes sat down and proceeded to ask her questions about the walk. She couldn't help but think that the woman was fishing for something though she didn't know what. She answered in rather stilted sentences, least she should reveal something that no one should ever know. She was grateful when the tray was ready and she shot to her feet. Just as she adjusted the cup and saucer, she felt cool fingers at the back of her neck and froze before turning her head stiffly. Thomas stood behind her and pulled a small leaf from where it had gotten caught at the back of her dress and had gone unnoticed. Nothing went amiss with him. She watched as he carefully disposed of it, his eyes never leaving hers and she held his gaze, tilting her chin up as if to challenge him to say something. But he didn't, merely kept up his small smirk then wandered away to have a smoke and she left quickly, making her way as fast as possible to her ladyship's room trying to keep a steady balance of the tea and scones.

She knocked once before carefully making her way inside. Cora was standing by the window and turned as the door opened. The smile that lit up her face made Sarah's heart stop and then jolt back to life. She placed the tray on the side and glanced at Cora who indicated the door to be shut. The tea would be undoubtedly cold when they would finally drink it but as Cora wrapped her arms around her from behind, she stopped thinking about that and gave herself up to the blissful hours that they would have to themselves.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are love


End file.
